Hello News (TV series)
Premise Setting in the 80's, The story is focus on News team of Channel 4's Action News, and going for Misadventures in local Newscast. Cast Main cast * Ryza Cenon as Beth Dove, The Female anchor on Channel 4 Action News in Jackson, MS, she from "WBAB" in Charleston, SC. * Arjo Atayde as John Clifton, A Bill Stuart-Erwin Santos Hybrid newsreader on Channel 4 Action News in Jackson, MS. * Paulo Avelino as Patrick Dumas, The Sports director on Channel 4 Action News in Jackson, MS, he from "WKAT" Channel 11 in Cincinnati, Ohio. * JC de Vera as Bradford "Brad" Fletcher, The Chief meteorologist on Channel 4 Action News in Jackson, MS, he from "WAMY" in New York City. * Cholo Barretto as News director of Channel 4 Action News, formerly a Radio announcer on "WRDR 870" in Indianapolis. Supporting cast * Eula Valdez as Dorothy "Doro" Barzani, The General manager of Channel 4. * Janice de Belen as Leticia "Tisha" Rivera * Maricel Soriano as Lizalia "Liz" Burton-Dove, Beth's mother * Loisa Andalio as Erica Brock, Morning news anchor and Reporter on Channel 4 * Ronnie Alonte as Raymond Ulrich Heck or Ray Heck, The German-born Morning news anchor and Reporter on Channel 4 * Louise delos Reyes as Beatriz Castro, Anchor on rival Channel 7 Eyewitness news * Alice Eve as Grace Riggs, News anchor and News director on rival Channel 7 Eyewitness news * Art Acuña as Larry Mills, Anchor on rival Channel 7 Eyewitness news * Ruben Maria Soriquez as Jacobson "Jacob" Cruz, Sports anchor on rival Channel 7 Eyewitness news * Luz Valdez as Martha Blake, The First female and a 25-year Veteran Meteorologist on rival Channel 7 Eyewitness news. * Kim Molina as Sharon Jackson, Reporter on Channel 4 * Lexi Fernandez as Stephanie Marsh, Reporter on Channel 4 * Meg Imperial as Camille "Cam" Cooley, Reporter on Channel 4 * Bernard Palanca as Kyle Hart, The veteran investigative Reporter on Channel 4 * Ashley Sarmiento as Magdalena "Magda" Christensen, Reporter on Channel 4 * Nico Antonio as Bobby Jacobson, Reporter on Channel 4 * Roxanne Guinoo as Katherine "Kitty" Ping, Reporter on Channel 4, also formerly from KITY Channel 8 in Denver * Joseph Bitangcol as Randy Ryan, Reporter on Channel 4 * Lana Condor as Reporter on Channel 7 * Annabelle Wallis as Reporter on Channel 7 * Mena Massoud as Miles Patel, Reporter on Channel 7 * Alex Pettyfer as Gabriel Gabriel Reporter on Channel 7 * Charlotte Le Bon as Reporter on Channel 7 * James D'Arcy as Reporter on Channel 7 * Benedict Samuel as Reporter on Channel 7 * Kate Alejandrino as Bridget Andersson, Talk Show Host of Channel 4's "Good Day MS". * Marc Santiago as Ronnie Tyree, Talk Show Host of Channel 4's "Good Day MS". * Josh De Guzman as Nicolas Martin, Meteorologist of Channel 4's "Good Day MS". * Archie Adamos as Nate Bart, presenter of the "Nate Bart Show" on Channel 7 * Amy Nobleza * Tess Antonio * Brandon Axl as Eugene Special participation * Tirso Cruz III as Frank Gari Episodes # "Hello Jackson"-21 January 2019 # "Hello Pressure"-28 January # "Hello New Rules"-4 February # "Hello Happy Place"- 11 February # "Hello Invited"-18 February # "Hello Interrogation"-25 February # "Hello Agenda"-4 March # "Hello Exceptional"-11 March # "Hello "-18 March # "Hello "-25 March